


My Eternal Wish For You

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: (End-game spoilers) Caught in the turbulence of awakening with little sense of identity, the Jewel of Mor Ardain flips through her journal. Her hands freeze when they drift to a page with unfamiliar handwriting - a letter from a Driver long past.





	My Eternal Wish For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a concept I had in my head for awhile and figured it was a fitting one to write now.
> 
> My new faculty job is finally starting, so this is probably my last fanfic for the foreseeable future. Life priorities... hobbies are unfortunately going to take a backseat while I chase after a decade-old dream of mine. I want to thank everyone who commented or left kudos on anything I've written since I started playing XC 2. It was a lot of fun to explore writing again after having put that aside for so many years. I'm a scientist by training, so creative writing really isn't my forte lol! But that's what makes it all the more fun to just give it a try even if it's not perfect. Cheers!

_To my dearest Blade,_  
  
_I know when you look upon these two pages, you will not remember that you've seen them before or even who I am. My hope is that I might offer you some peace of mind as you continue to absorb the reality of how much time you've lost._

_Please don’t see this as an intrusion into your privacy – you have my word that I never looked beyond these pages. All I wished was for a means to reach out to your endless incarnations before I left this mortal plane._

_I like to believe that I knew you best. Of all your Drivers, I was the one with whom you were the most open. Perhaps that is why you said yes when I asked to write in your journal. I suppose the version of you that I knew has died with me, but I trust you have always been the same soul. I told you that many times._  
  
_So perhaps I will start there..._  
  
_You are the same, Brighid. Every version of you is the real you. Do not doubt the validity of your current state. Knowing that you have lived lives you cannot remember, that there are people you knew who you can no longer recall - it is a cruel fate, but I urge you to look forward. Do not dwell too much on what you've lost. As one of your former Drivers, I would consider myself fortunate if you believe my memory worthy of holding onto, so long as it is not at the expense of your current life._  
  
_I want you to live fully with both feet stepping forward._  
  
_I imagine, if you were to ask, there would be many who would try to tell you about me. We were quite the historic team: The Jewel of the Empire and The Flamebringer. Our life is recorded in official chronicles, forever a part of Mor Ardain's rich history. However, this journal is perhaps the most accurate source of our story. We did not care much for sharing details that were ours to keep. History will know me as your Driver, Mor Ardain's Special Inquisitor, a member of the Ardainian Imperial family... and a woman. But you... you knew me as much more than that._  
  
_We resonated when I was quite young. It was a time in my life when I was still trying to find my purpose. I had lost my right to the throne, but my loyalty to my country burned as brightly as your flames. When you became my Blade, I felt one step closer to understanding myself. You completed me in a way I was never fully conscious of for many years. I will say that it didn't take long for us to develop quite the reputation. On the battlefield, we were not a pair to be trifled with. Away from the prying eyes of history, though, you were my dearest friend, my greatest comfort... and my truest love._  
  
_I loved you for most of my life. And you loved me in return._  
  
_We had a wonderful life together, Brighid._  
  
_We were part of the historic fellowship who fought alongside the Aegis Pneuma to protect the world of Alrest – though we knew her better as Pyra and Mythra. The places we traveled together... we went as low as the Land of Morytha, beneath the Cloud Sea of old, and as high as the top of the fabled World Tree to meet our Creator. You and I helped the world reinvent itself into what you see around you now. When you look at the trees or the waves lapping against pristine shores, take pride in having played a role in bringing those into being._  
  
_That grand adventure soon faded, and we spent the rest of our years together in relative peace. We watched His Majesty, Emperor Niall - my brother - grow into the ruler our country needed. We looked after his children as if they were our own and we stood proudly in defense of our nation whenever the call sounded. You were happy, as was I._  
  
_My love for you deepened each day we had together. That made it all the more difficult when age and illness set in. It was inevitable that my mortality would rob us of our eternity. Despite that, I thank the Architect that I was blessed with a rather long life. No time would have been enough with you, but we had more than most... especially considering the dangers we faced throughout the years._  
  
_Please, Brighid, I urge you to believe me when I say our life together was long and full. Do not despair that it is over and lost to you. Take comfort that a past version of you found happiness, that you were loved so completely. You told me once that losing me was better than never having me. I hope that rings true for you still._  
  
_It is selfish of me to leave you in this world, but it would perhaps be even more selfish to deny others a chance to know you._

 _When you feel lost, daunted by the constant erasure you endure, remember that I loved you until my last breath. Your hand was in mine when I succumbed. Your face was the last image I saw. I can swear this to you though I am clearly alive as I write these words because we have promised each other that this will happen when my time comes. We never broke a promise to one another._  
  
_Do not despair, my dear Brighid. You are still loved even though I am no longer beside you. Look forward. Endure as you always have. Carry your past with you with pride, not longing._  
  
_Live. That is what I want for you. Live and love to the fullest._  
  
_And know that I still love you, even an eternity later._  
  
_Yours Always,_  
 _Mòrag Ladair_  
  
Drops of water landed just beside the signature, soaking into pages already wilted by ages of tears - this Driver's and her own. Brighid raised a hand to her Core Crystal, gripping it tightly, as if she could will it to allow her to remember.  
  
Nothing.  
  
But she couldn't deny the warmth that filled her when she read the woman's name.  
  
Air rushed out of her lungs when she turned the page – a portrait was drawn. Brighid couldn’t be certain if she had done it herself, or if it had been the work of this Driver, but it hardly mattered. The name written across the bottom made it all too clear just who the portrait depicted. A woman in uniform, black hair obscuring part of her face, and eyes that held confidence and compassion. She was incredibly beautiful. The mighty Flamebringer. A Driver she had loved so completely.  
  
With a smile, Brighid pressed the drawing over her heart, and pretended that the pounding in her chest was a memory of a love long lost.


End file.
